Love Without Marriage
by Initial D 0326
Summary: Mereka berdua saling mencintai, namun pada akhirnya mereka tak dapat bersatu karena satu hal. this is XIURIS fanfiction [Chapter 4] UPDATE..
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Without Marriage

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
- Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris  
- Kim Minseok  
- Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai  
- and others

Rating : K+

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : GS, Gender-Switch, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

Summary : Mereka berdua saling mencintai, namun pada akhirnya mereka tak dapat bersatu karena satu hal.

- HAPPY READING -

- Seoul, South Korea

- Kim's Family House

- 07.30 KST

Minseok tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui anak semata wayang yang ia besarkan seorang diri itu mulai beranjak remaja. Usianya hampir genap enam belas tahun, namun semenjak ia dapat membuka matanya dan mulai melihat dunia, belum pernah sekalipun Jongin -anak Minseok- melihat paras dan rupa sang ayah.

"Eomma.." Seorang namja yang diketahui sebagai permata hitam berharga seorang Kim Minseok itu memulai langkah santainya menuju tempat di mana sang ibu yang melahirkannya ke dunia itu berada. Terduduk di ruang makan rumah sederhana milik mereka dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak Jongin ketahui tentunya. "Eomma.." Namja tampan itu kini tengah berdiri tepat di sebelah sang Eomma. Mengecup kening ibunya lembut sebelum mendudukkan raganya ke salah satu kursi di ruang makan mereka. Jongin menatap sang Eomma lembut sebelum meraih tangan halus miliknya. Minseok tersenyum hangat.

"Ada apa Kai?" Tanyanya meremas lembut tangan sang anak. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak.." Kai -Jongin- menggeleng pelan sebelum salah satu tangannya yang bebas terulur mengusap pipi sang Eomma penuh perasaan. "Bukankah justru harus aku yang bertanya pada Eomma? Ada apa dengan Eomma? Apa ada masalah?" Minseok terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak Kai.." Kai tertawa renyah sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum hangat ketika bangkit dari duduknya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya.." Sang Eomma mengangguk penuh keyakinan dengan sorotan matanya yang bening. Kai tahu apa arti sorotan itu. Eomma tercintanya perlu kepercayaan darinya. Kai paham akan hal itu. Ia kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku berangkat dulu ne? Jongdae Hyung menungguku.." Kai hendak melangkah. Namun sesuatu yang lembut menahan pergerakannya yang tegas. Ia menoleh ke arah Eomma tercintanya. "Ada apa Eomma?" Tanyanya. Minseok tersenyum tipis sebelum beranjak menuju meja di sudut ruang makan mereka.

"Berikan pada Jongdae ne?" Ucap Minseok lembut seraya mengulurkan sebuah tempat makan berukuran sedang yang telah ia persiapkan beberapa waktu lalu. "Pastikan kau berikan kotak makan ini pada anak itu.." Pesannya penuh perhatian. Untuk sesaat Kai terdiam. Entah mengapa ibunya sangat perhatian pada teman sekelasnya itu. Apakah kebaikan Eommanya itu adalah sebuah tanda balas karena pada dasarnya Jongdae yang notabene sahabat dekatnya itu menyukai sosok sang Eomma yang selalu disanjung oleh namja bertulang rahang tegas itu. Kai mengangguk pelan.

"E-Eomma.. Eomma tidak-"

"Tidak Kai.. Eomma mencintai Jongdae seperti anak Eomma sendiri.. Tidak lebih.." Potong Minseok cepat seakan ia tahu apa yang akan sang anak lontarkan padanya. Ia tersenyum hangat. "Hari mulai siang.. Cepat bergegas atau kau akan terlambat Tuan Kim.." Ingatnya terdengar tegas namun tetap lembut. Kai tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya mencuri kesempatan mencium pipi gembil sang Eomma sebelum akhirnya melesat ke dunia luar sana. Menuntut ilmu untuk membahagiakan sang Eomma tentunya. Dan juga meraih impiannya yang selama ini telah mendapat dukungan penuh dari sang Eomma.

.

- 07.40 KST

"Dae hyung!" Serunya lantang. Kecepatan lajunya perlahan mulai menurun seiring dengan semakin dekatnya sang objek yang telah menunggunya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Seorang namja yang mendengar namanya terpanggil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya! Kai.. Kau lama sekali.." Ucapnya datar. Namja itu -Jongdae- memandang Kai sarkastik. "Apa yang membuatmu selama ini huh?" Tanyanya dingin ketika namja berkulit tan itu terhenti di hadapannya dengan napas yang masih tersengal sedikit.

"Apa yang membuatku lama adalah ini.." Jawabnya cepat seraya mengangkat sebuah kotak makan titipan Eommanya. "Eomma membuatkanmu kotak bekal dan sedikit membuatku menunggu untuk ini.." Lanjutnya. Seketika sorotan mata seorang Kim Jongdae berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Ucapnya. "Wooa.. Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata Minseok Noona perhatian seperti itu padaku.." Lanjutnya. Kai meliriknya tajam.

"Hey Hyung.. Ingat.. Eomma itu menyayangimu Hyung.." Ucap Kai. "Hanya sebatas anak katanya.." Lanjut Kai kalem seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju halte bus terdekat dari tempat mereka berada.

"Be-benarkah?" Jongdae menghela napasnya pelan. Inilah akhirnya. Hatinya terasa terbelah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia masih membatu tak bergerak dari tempat awalnya. Merasa ada kejanggalan pada sahabatnya itu Kai menoleh dan masih mendapati sosok Kim Jongdae yang terdiam.

"Hyung.. Ayolah.. Setidaknya Eomma menyayangimu.. Sama sepertiku.. Anggap saja kau adalah Hyungku dan kita bersaudara mengingat nama kita sama.. 'Kim' dan 'Jong' ayolah.." Jongdae meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengangguk lemah. "Ayolah.. Aku tidak ingin terlambat.." Ucap Kai terdengar memelas.

"Saudara ya.." Bisik Jongdae lirih. "Tidak buruk.." Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menorehkan langkahnya dalam ketenangan.

.

- 10.45 KST

- Kim's Family House

Minseok telah berdandan rapi hendak menemui Suho, sang adik. Sebuah mini dress berwarna gelap yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya telah membalut tubuh rampingnya yang menawan. Sebuah makeup tipis nan natural telah menempel pada wajah cantiknya yang ramah. Ia telah siap dengan persiapannya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya kemudian membuka pintunya cepat.

CKLEK

"Minseok.." Sontak mata indahnya membulat. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia mendongak.

"Wu YiFan.." Lirihnya.

To be continued or DELETE/?

- review juseyo

MONGGO~

a/n : mianhamnida author belum bisa update ff lain /bow/


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love Without Marriage

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
- Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris  
- Kim Minseok  
- Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai  
- and others

Rating : T

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : GS, Gender-Switch, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

Summary : Mereka berdua saling mencintai, namun pada akhirnya mereka tak dapat bersatu karena satu hal.

a/n :

**thanks to** : **deerbaozi**, **elfishminxiu**, ** .7**, ** yang udah sempet review dan menjerumuskan cerita ini pada fav kalian, serta mengikuti cerita ini /deep bow/ XD**

- **deerbaozi** : okay, ini lanjut thor-nim XD

- **elfishminxiu** : hahaha Jongdae? ayo lihat apa yang terjadi antara Jongdae dan Minseok

- ** .7** : ini dilanjut kok, dan lihat apa hubungan mereka LOL XD

- : hahaha maaf, saya kurang bisa menciptakan one shot kkkk.. imajinasi saya keterlaluan soalnya LOL

- HAPPY READING -

«« Preview

Minseok telah berdandan rapi hendak menemui Suho, sang adik. Sebuah mini dress berwarna gelap yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya telah membalut tubuh rampingnya yang menawan. Sebuah makeup tipis nan natural telah menempel pada wajah cantiknya yang ramah. Ia telah siap dengan persiapannya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya kemudian membuka pintunya cepat.

CKLEK

"Minseok.." Sontak mata indahnya membulat. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia mendongak.

"Wu YiFan.." Lirihnya.

CHAPTER 2

Minseok menatap gugup sosok namja yang duduk berseberangan tak jauh dengannya. Rencana untuk menemui Suho kandas ketika ia mendapati namja tampan yang berstatus mantan kekasihnya itu datang mengunjunginya.

"K-Kris.." Mulai Minseok gugup. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis.

"YiFan, Minseok.. YiFan.." Ralatnya terkekeh pelan.

"A-ah.. Iya.. YiFan.." Minseok mengangguk kaku. "K-kenapa kau ada di sini YiFan?" Tanyanya menatap sang namja malu. Penampilan cantiknya kini tertutupi dengan aura keraguan, malu dan sebagainya. Ia tak yakin ini benar atau salah. Namja itu tersenyum hangat.

"Alasanku berada di sini adalah.. Kau.." Ucapnya kalem. "Kim Minseok.." Lanjutnya. "Aku merindukanmu.."

"A-apa?!" Minseok memekik pelan. "YiFan.. Tapi.. Bukankah ini terlalu berbahaya jika kau mendatangiku? Ma-maksudku.. Kau tahu? Risikonya besar YiFan.. Kau adalah super model dan.. Kau mendatangi aku yang notabene adalah-"

"Ssstttt.. Minseok.." YiFan memotong ucapan Minseok cepat. "Minseok.. Ayolah.. Aku merindukanmu dan aku ke sini tanpa siapapun.. Jadi tolong tenanglah.." Ucap namja itu menenangkan.

"Tap-tapi YiFan.. Bagaimana dengan istri dan anakmu?" Minseok berucap sedikit frustasi kali ini. "Kasihan mereka jika kau ke Korea hanya ingin menemui mantan kekasihnya.." Lanjutnya terdengar lirih. Minseok menghembuskan napasnya pelan sementara YiFan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Minseok.. Kau tahu? Pernikahan kami hanya omong kosong.. Agensi menginginkan aku dan Jessica Noona bersatu hanya karena satu alasan.. Pamor.." Jelasnya. "Lagipula.. Sica Noona juga memiliki seseorang di belakangku.." Lanjutnya. Minseok menatapnya heran.

"YiFan.. Tapi setidaknya.. Bagaimana nasib anakmu? Krystal? Bagaimana dengan nasibnya?" Namja bermarga Wu itu menatap sosok yeoja di hadapannya dalam.

"Jika kau menanyakan nasib Krystal.. Bagaimana dengan nasib anakku sendiri? Kai.."

.

- Light Saber Academy

- 13.00 KST

Kedua namja bermarga Kim itu berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat makan siang favorit mereka, atap sekolah. Namun ketenangan mereka mungkin sedikit terusik karena kehadiran beberapa siswi yeoja yang menghambat langkah mereka. Keduanya terhenti.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya salah satu namja Kim itu -Kai- dingin. Ia menatap wajah para yeoja itu tanpa minat.

"Apa yang aku mau?" Salah satu yeoja diantar kumpulan siswi itu mulai bersuara. "Yang aku mau itu kau Kim Jongin.. Hanya KAU.." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Kai memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi apa yang kau impikan Kai.. Itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah bagiku.. Namun ada satu syarat.." Lanjut yeoja itu. Ya. Dia cantik. Namun lihatlah sikapnya. "Kau HARUS menjadi KEKASIHKU.."

"Haha.." Jongdae tertawa hambar. Sementara Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf.. Sungguh.. Maaf.. Tapi aku lebih baik bekerja keras sekuat tenagaku walaupun itu sulit untuk meraih impianku daripada memiliki kekasih manja sepertimu yang selalu menganggap remeh seseorang.." Ucap Kai kalem. "Lagipula.. Aku namja keberapa yang kau incar huh?" Namja Kim iu menatap sang yeoja di hadapannya tajam. "Aku ingat siapa saja listmu Nona.. Mulai Jonghyun Hyung, Minho Hyung, Taemin Hyung.. Dan Aku.. Siapa lagi yang akan kau iming-imingi dengan fasilitas kekayaanmu itu huh?"

"Kim Jongin.." Yeoja itu menggeram. "Kau akan menyesal setelahnya Kim Jongin.. Kau akan lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada keluargamu.." Yeoja itu menyeringai penuh kelicikan sementara Kai dan Jongdae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau nekat Nona.." Tanggap Jongdae lemah. Ia khawatir pada sosok Eomma Kai yang ia kagumi itu. Ia takut hal-hal buruk akan menimpa yeoja cantik yang berstatus ibu kandung Kai. Hatinya berteriak khawatir, sementara sorotan matanya harus mampu berbohong dengan yeoja licik yang sangat Jongdae benci itu. "Hey Nona.. Tolong jangan bawa orang-orang yang tak bersalah.." Ucapnya. Sang yeoja mendelik tajam.

"Siapa kau? Tolong tutup mulutmu dan jauhilah Kim Jongin KU.." Ucap yeoja itu tajam. Kai menghela napasnya pelan.

"Astaga.. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Nona.. Siapa kau hingga kau dapat menyuruh sahabatku agar menjauh huh?" Kai mulai jengah rupanya. "Dan kau tak berhak atas apapun menyangkut-pautkan ini pada keluargaku.." Dan setelah kalimat terakhir dari seorang Kim Jongin, kedua namja Kim itu kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk menemui seseorang di atap sana.

.

- Kim's Family House

- 13.01 KST

"Minseok.." Namja bermarga Wu itu akhirnya membuka suara setelah sekian lama ia terdiam dan dengan sabar menanti kudapan yang tengah dimasak oleh yeoja penyita perhatiannya itu. YiFan mulai bosan duduk menanti di meja makan tanpa kegiatan apapun yang ia lakukan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian beranjak mendekati counter tempat di mana Minseok berada. "Minseok.." Ucapnya lembut ketika ia tepat berada di belakang tubuh mungil yeoja manis itu. Ia tersenyum hangat.

"Ya YiFan.. Ada apa hmm?" Minseok tak berniat membalik tubuhnya. Ia lebih memilih fokus pada masakannya dibanding sosok namja yang satu itu. Ia terus mengaduk masakan yang sebentar lagi masak dengan telaten dan hati-hati.

"Minseok.. Aku merindukanmu.."

GREP

YiFan melingkarkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggang ramping seorang Kim Minseok. Ia meletakkan dagu lancipnya di puncak kepala sang yeoja. Jujur. Minseok sempat tersentak kaget. Pikirannya mengatakan jika menerima apa yang YiFan berikan adalah salah. Namun hatinya berontak dan meminta lebih. Jika memang Minseok jujur. Ia sangat merindukan rasa hangat ini. Kehangatan yang sama ketika ia bersama dengan Kai. Namun berbeda. Katakanlah jika Minseok adalah orang yang munafik. Namun apa boleh buat. Ia hanya berpikir agar tidak menjadi perusak rumah tangga seseorang walau rumah tangga itu hanya sebuah skenario belaka. Dengan ragu salah satu tangannya yang bebas tergerak mengusap lembut permukaan kulit sang namja penuh kehangatan.

"YiFan.. Ingat.. Aku ini adalah man-"

"Sssstt Minseok.. Tolonglah.. Aku adalah Appa Kai.. Dan kau akan segera menjadi istriku Kim Minseok.."

"A-apa?!"

.

- Light Saber Academy

- 13.08 KST

"Hyung.." Namja berkulit tan di sana membuka suaranya lantang ketika ia mulai melangkah menuju sosok seseorang yang telah menunggunya sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Hey Kai.." Sosok namja yang Kai maksud tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau ke mana saja eoh? Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang untukmu Kai.." Lanjut namja itu -Kyungsoo- riang. "Tapi maaf.. Aku hanya membawa satu untukmu saja.. Aku tidak membawa bekal untuk Jongdae Hyung.." Tersirat nada sesal di sana. Kai tersenyum simpul.

"Gwenchana Hyung.. Eommaku membawakan bekal untuknya.." Tanggap Kai santai seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai atap sekolah yang relatif sepi. Namja itu tersenyum ke arah Kai.

"Dan.. Di mana Jongdae Hyung?" Tanya namja bermata bulat itu penasaran. Ia melirik ke arah pintu penghubung atap sekolah dengan sebuah ruangan kecil yang berhubungan dengan lantai sebelumnya. Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Ya.. Kau tahu Jongdae Hyung.. Katakanlah Eommaku membawakan bekal untuknya.. Namun kau tahu Hyung? Ketika kami sampai di lantai tujuh.. Ia baru ingat kalau kotak makan siangnya tertinggal di kelas kami.." Jelas Kai tertawa kecil sementara namja yang duduk berseberangan dengan Kai hanya mampu menahan tawa sebisanya.

"Jadi.. Jongdae Hyung kembali lagi?" Namja bermata bulat itu menatap penuh tanya pada namja berkulit tan itu. Kai mengangguk.

"Ya.. Kembali untuk mengambil kotak makan.. Atau tidak makan siang sama sekali.."

.

- Kim's Family House

- 14.06 KST

Namja bermarga Wu di sana menatap sosok yeoja yang duduk berseberangan dengannya penuh harap. Ia melamarnya beberapa menit tepat setelah yeoja manis itu telah usai merapikan meja makannya. Namja itu berharap banyak walau cemas. Cemas jika ia ditolak oleh 'mantan' kekasihnya yang telah melahirkan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Minseok.." Mulainya. "Aku akan keluar agensi dan bercerai dengan Sica Noona agar ia dapat menikah dengan kekasihnya.." Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu dan Kai, Minseok.."

"YiFan.." Minseok menatapnya sendu. "Maaf.. Tapi aku bingung harus berbuat apa.." YiFan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Haaah.." Minseok menghela napasnya perlahan. "YiFan.. Jika kau keluar dari agensi dan berhenti menjadi super model.. Lalu bagaimana dengan kelanjutan kariermu Tuan Wu?"

"Huh?" YiFan menatap yeoja di hadapannya dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan kesungguhan. "Minseok.. Jika memang aku keluar dari agensi.. Aku akan berusaha membuat agensiku sendiri.." Ucapnya. "Aku ingin mendirikan agensi dengan peraturan yang tidak mencekik para anggotanya.." Jelasnya. "Jujur.. Aku ke Korea selain untuk menemuimu, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang ahli dan berpengalaman dalam bidang ini.." YiFan tersenyum kecil, sementara Minseok menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Oleh karena itu.. Aku ingin kau dan aku bersatu dan merintis usaha kita Minseok.." Kedua bola mata Minseok membulat penuh. "Jadi.. Maukah kau menikah denganku Kim Minseok?" Tanyanya lembut. Minseok terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang berubah sendu karena mengingat suatu hal. Yeoja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya bimbang.

"YiFan.." Minseok mengangkat wajahnya yang menyiratkan keraguan di sana. "Maaf.. Tapi.. Aku telah dijodohkan oleh seorang pengusaha asal China, Wu YiFan.."

"Apa?!"

To be continued..

- review juseyo

MONGGO~

a/n : review anda sangat berarti bagi kelanjutan cerita ini /bow/


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love Without Marriage

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
- Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris  
- Kim Minseok  
- Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai  
- and others

Rating : K+

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : GS, Gender-Switch, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

Summary : Mereka berdua saling mencintai, namun pada akhirnya mereka tak dapat bersatu karena satu hal.

a/n :

thanks to : **deerbaozi, elfishminxiu, .7, , sayangsemuamembersuju, feyy, galaxymin, hamsterxiumin, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, dn, dn, dnxiuminseok **

**kalian adalah spirit ku... LOL**

- masih ada yang penasarankah siapa pengusaha China itu? monggo dibaca LOL

- ah iya, soal Jongdae itu.. Minseok bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi ibu kandung Kai yang notabene sahabatnya.. kkkk

- HAPPY READING -

«« Preview

"YiFan.." Minseok mengangkat wajahnya yang menyiratkan keraguan di sana. "Maaf.. Tapi.. Aku telah dijodohkan oleh seorang pengusaha asal China, Wu YiFan.."

"Apa?!"

CHAPTER 3

- Light Saber Academy

- 14.30 KST

Para siswa dan siswi di sana dengan antusias berhamburan keluar kelas dengan barang bawaan mereka yang siap mereka bawa ke mana saja. Pelajaran hari ini entah mengapa lebih cepat usah dibanding hari sebelumnya. Hampir seluruh kelas terlihat kosong, terkecuali satu ruang kelas di sana. Nampak tiga orang namja berbeda kepribadian di sana tengah berkumpul membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil di sudut belakang kelas.

"Jadi.. Apa kau sungguh ingin mengikuti audisi di sana Kim Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo meyakinkan. Raut wajahnya tampak menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran di sana. Namun rasa khawatirnya sirna begitu saja ketika namja Kim berkulit tan itu tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

PUK

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Mulai Jongdae. "Apa kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Kai?" Salah satu tangan miliknya yang ia pergunakan untuk menepuk bahu kiri Kyungsoo tergerak meremas daging berlapis balutan kain kemeja dan blazer itu pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar Hyung.. Seharusnya aku yakin akan kemampuan Kai.." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Dan.. Apakah kita akan ikut audisi juga Hyung?" Tanyanya. Jongdae terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kita hanya mengantar kalau kita bisa mengikuti audisi hmm?" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar.

"Baiklah.. Sudah diputuskan bukan? Kita bertiga akan ikut audisi CYP Entertainment!"

.

- Kim's Family House

- 14.30 KST

YiFan terus terdiam setelah apa yang Minseok lontarkan berhasil membuat hatinya terasa tercabik. Ia menatap sudut ruang makan rumah sederhana Minseok dengan pandangan kosong. Ia sempat berpikir jika harapannya untuk kembali pada sang mantan kekasih itu seakan sirna. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali menghela napas seakan ia tengah meratapi hatinya yang berteriak nyeri. Minseok menatapnya sendu.

"YiFan.." Panggilnya lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah namja berdarah Chinese itu. "Apa kau akan menyerah?" Tanyanya. YiFan menoleh.

"Tidak.." Jawabnya singkat. Ia kembali menatap pojok ruangan dengan tatapan kosong miliknya. Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"YiFan.. Aku tahu Suho akan memperkenalkanku pada seseorang.. Jika Kai menyukai namja itu.. Mungkin kami akan menikah.. Jika tidak.." Minseok tersenyum lembut. "Kau bisa mencoba untuk meluluhkan Kai, YiFan.."

.

- CYP Entertainment

- 15.00 KST

"Uwo! Aku tak menyangka jika nomor audisi kita akan berurut seperti ini.." Tanggap Jongdae riang ketika ia baru saja selesai menempelkan nomor peserta yang di letakkan di dadanya.

"Itu karena kita mendaftar di waktu yang sama Hyung.." Ucap Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan ketika Kai menggigiti kukunya tampak panik dan resah.

"Ah.. Kau benar Kyung.." Ucap Jongdae tertawa pelan. "Dan.. Tunggu.. Kau kenapa Kai?" Tanyanya khawatir. Namja berkulit tan itu menggeleng pelan. Namun Jongdae menatapnya aneh kali ini. "Kau bohong.. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kai?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku.. Aku takut.." Jawabnya parau. "Aku.. Bagaimana jika aku tidak lolos?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menggigit kukunya.

"Kai.." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut. "Percayalah.. Pasti kau bisa.. Hwaiting!"

.

- Kim's Family House

- 15.01 KST

"Jadi.." Mulai YiFan tersenyum tipis. "Aku masih bisa mendapatkan kesempatan?" Tanyanya terdengar penuh harap. Minseok tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa tidak? Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan ibumu YiFan?" Namja Wu itu terdiam. Benar. Ibunya.

"Err.. Aku akan ke China dan bertanya pada ibuku.." Jawabnya. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, salah satu tangan milik yeoja Kim itu tergerak mengusap permukaan kulit halus sang namja.  
"Terima kasih YiFan.." Ucapnya. "Mungkin hingga kini bohong jika aku tidak mencintaimu.." Lanjutnya. "Namun jika tiba saatnya kau bertanya pada ibumu dan ibumu menentang kita.. Tolong dengarkanlah apa yang ibumu minta.." Pesannya. YiFan terdiam.

.

- CYP Entertainment

- 15.45 KST

Namja tan itu kini tak lagi menggigiti kukunya. Ia diam. Namun kini otaknya tengah bekerja. Berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia tampilkan nanti ketika audisi. Bernyanyi? Tidak, vocalnya tidak terlalu kuat. Membaca puisi? Oh tidak. Melukis? Tidak, ia datang ke tempat ini bukan untuk melukis. Rapping? Mungkin. Dancing? Ah. Ia menjentikkan jarinya. Kenapa impiannya baru teringat pada saat genting seperti ini? Astaga. Bukankah pada dasarnya ia memang berniat menjadi dancer? Benar. Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya yang memiliki vocal yang bagus. Ia terus bergelut dengan pemikirannya hingga tanpa sadar nomor pesertanya terpanggil.

"Next.. 150194!"

.

- Seoul

- 15.45 KST

"Minseok.." Panggil namja Chinese itu lembut. "Kau ingin ke mana?" Tanyanya di sela langkah panjangnya yang berjalan berdampingan dengan sosok yeoja yang ia cintai itu. Minseok mendongak sekilas sebelum pandangannya kembali terfokus pada jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat oleh para pedestrian.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi sebelum kita berangkat hmm?" Ah, yeoja itu balik bertanya. YiFan terkekeh.

"Ah.. Kau benar.. Supermarket dan membeli bahan makanan yang Kai suka?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Yup.. Dan kau? Ke mana tujuanmu kali ini?" YiFan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan kembali ke hotel sebentar dan setelahnya aku berniat bertemu dengan sahabatku.." Minseok mengangguk kecil dengan tetap terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Soal niatmu itu hmm? Perusahaan?" Tanyanya santai. YiFan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu Good Luck nae sarang.."

.

- CYP Entertainment

- 17.00 KST

Kedua namja berseragam itu -Jongdae dan Kyungsoo- menanti dengan gelisah ketika Kai tak kunjung keluar dari ruang audisi yang menurut mereka panas dan menegangkan itu. Padahal Kai masuk lebih dulu dibanding mereka dan hingga saat ini belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Keduanya tahu hasil masing-masing. Kyungsoo gagal. Jongdae gagal. Namun Kai masih dipertanyakan hasilnya. Hari mulai menjelang sore dan ya, Kai belum keluar. Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir kali ini. Ia takut jika Kai tertimpa masalah besar walau entah bagaimana caranya. Tanpa sadar keduanya menghembuskan napas lelah mereka bersamaan.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Panggil Jongdae datar. "Apa yang terjadi pada Kai?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas.

"Entahlah.. Kita hanya bisa menunggu Hyung.."

.

- Market

- 17.15 KST

Dengan hati-hati Minseok mendorong trolley yang telah terisi setengah itu perlahan. Alunan musik yang menggema dalam swalayan itu beradu dengan irama langkah heels Minseok yang beraturan. Untuk beberapa saat langkahnya terhenti ketika ia hendak meraih sebuah item susu di sana. Untuk Kai pikirnya. Ia kembali melangkah menuju stan makanan ringan yang biasa Kai kunjungi ketika berbelanja dengannya.

"Potato chip.. Potato chip.." Gumamnya pelan. Kedua bola mata indahnya dengan perlahan menelusuri rak-rak makanan ringan itu untuk mencari makanan ringan yang Kai suka. "Po-ta-to-chip.." Gumamnya lesu ketika ia mendapati di mana posisi kudapan ringan itu berada. "Pantas saja Kai selalu mengambil makanan ringan itu sendiri tanpa memberi tahuku.." Lirinya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Terlalu tinggi pikirnya. Dengan sebuah keraguan ia berusaha meraih potato chip yang berada di tingkat atas rak makanan ringan itu. Ia sempat berpikir jika ia memakai heels mungkin akan mudah. Namun pada nyatanya sedikit sulit. Andai jika tadi ia menerima tawaran YiFan agar menemaninya berbelanja mungkin tak seperti ini ceritanya. Ia terus berusaha. Berjinjit dan sedikit melompat namun gagal. Ia terus mengangkat salah satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dan. "Eh.." Ia menoleh ke arah kirinya.

"Jika tidak keberatan.. Aku bisa membantu Anda Nona.." Namja tampan yang cukup familiar namun tak Minseok kenal berucap. "Berapa potato chip yang Anda butuhkan?"

To be continued..

- review juseyo

MONGGO~

a/n : review Anda sangat berarti bagi kelanjutan cerita ini /bow/ big thanks yang sudah review LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love Without Marriage

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
- Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris  
- Kim Minseok  
- Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai  
- and others

Rating : K+

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : GS, Gender-Switch, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

Summary : Mereka berdua saling mencintai, namun pada akhirnya mereka tak dapat bersatu karena satu hal.

a/n :

setelah sekian lama hilang, finally saya muncul lagi.. karena masih sibuk kuliah jadi telat update nya mianhae~ /bow/

thanks to : **IbnaNurulBaiti1 - AnchanKim - feyy - Kim XiuXiu Hunnie - deerbaozi - frozenxius - dnxiuminseok**

balasan reviews :

**- IbnaNurulBaiti1 : salam kenal juga~ hahaha.. iya gak apa.. yang penting ngereview hoho.. jadi.. minseok itu dijodohin sama... tunggu kelanjutannya yak.. kkkk kai, kyungsoo, jongdae.. keterima gak yak... buktikan sendiri okay? hahahaha**

**- AnchanKim : ini udah lanjut dan coba buktikan di chapter selanjutnya.. selanjutnya.. dan selanjutnya lagi.. dan lagi.. nahloh.. LOL**

**- feyy : jinjja? coba buktikan okay? hahaha /smirk/**

**- Kim XiuXiu Hunnie : feeling~ apakah benar feeling mu kuat? ayo pantengin ceritanya.. /evil laugh/**

**- deerbaozi : udah dilanjut cingu..iya.. yifan masih semangat kok.. XD liat chapter selanjutnya.. haha**

**- frozenxius : maaf yak.. updatenya lama bet.. saya punya alasan kuat kenapa saya telat update kok.. hahahahaha kalo soal panjang.. saya belum nemu obat buat manjangin/? *what the... LOL**

**- dnxiuminseok : udah dilanjut cingu~ hahahaha**

- HAPPY READING -

«« Preview

"Jika tidak keberatan.. Aku bisa membantu Anda Nona.." Namja tampan yang cukup familiar namun tak Minseok kenal berucap. "Berapa potato chip yang Anda butuhkan?"

CHAPTER 4

- CYP Entertainment

- 17.15 KST

CKLEK

Pintu ruang audisi yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu tertutup kini perlahan terbuka. Suara derit pintu yang cukup kentara di sana berhasil menyita perhatian seorang Kim Jongdae dan Do Kyungsoo. Dengan jantung yang cukup berdegup keras mereka menunggu sosok seperti apa yang akan muncul dari balik pintu itu. Tanpa sadar Jongdae mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sementara Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Ya.. Jadi.. Selamat bergabung Tuan.." Sebuah sosok namja yang mereka identifikasi sebagai CEO agensi itu menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu ruang audisi. Bibirnya tampak bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. "Kim.." Lanjutnya. Tak beberapa lama namja tan yang mereka akui sebagai Kim Jongin mengekor tak jauh di belakang CEO Park. Raut wajahnya nampak membingungkan. Antara bersemu merah merona tersamarkan oleh warna kulitnya yang agak gelap dan kecewa. Apakah ia diterima atau gagal? Sebuah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab oleh keduanya. Salah satu tangan Jongdae yang bebas tergerak menghapus peluhnya yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Kai nampak membungkuk beberapa kali pada CEO Park yang kini mulai berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Sebuah senyum lebar dengan deretan gigi rapi yang penuhpun terukir pada wajah tampan CEO Park yang ikut membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Kai membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Kai menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo nampak khawatir. Raut wajah Kai sungguh tidak dapat ditebak.

"A-aku.." Mulai Kai nampak gugup. "Aku.."

"Apa? Kim Jongin.." Ah ini Jongdae.

"Aku.. Akan bekerja keras di agensi ini.."

BUK

"Arggh.." Kai mengerang tertahan ketika Jongdae dengan spontan meninju lengan kirinya yang lemas.

"Pabbo! Kenapa kau tidak katakan itu sejak tadi eoh?" Jongdae tersenyum lebar sementara Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Selamat Jongin-ah.." Ucap Kyungsoo riang seraya merangkul Kai akrab. Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana dengan kalian Hyung?" Tanyanya santai.

"A-ah itu.." Kyungsoo terdiam sementara Jongdae menyiratkan raut wajah kecewa. Ia tampak tertunduk lesu.

"Wae Hyung?" Jongdae tersenyum lemah.

"Ah.. Lupakan.. Mungkin bukan tempat kami berjuang di agensi ini.." Kai tersenyum lemah. Ia tahu apa artinya itu.

"Ya! Sudahlah.. Ayo rayakan keberhasilan Kai.. Ice cream juseyo.." Ucap Kyungsoo terkesan riang dan santai. Berusaha mencairkan suasana rupanya. Kai meliriknya sekilas kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah.. Kajja.." Ketiganya mulai melangkah berdampingan dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih merangkul satu sama lain sementara Jongdae tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan mencari sesuatu dalam tas ransel yang ia bawa.

BUK

"A-ah.. Ma-maaf Tuan.." Langkahnya terhenti. Jongdae mengusap bahunya pelan setelah apa yang baru saja ia alami. Bahunya berbenturan dengan tubuh seseorang. Namja menurutnya. Jongdae mendongak. Kedua bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang berbenturan dengannya. Namja tinggi dan tampan pikir Jongdae. Namja itu tersenyum tipis.

"Berhati-hatilah.." Ucap namja itu terdengar berbisik. Tanpa sadar namja Kim itu mengangguk kaku.

"Ma-maafkan aku Tuan.." Ucapnya lagi.

"Nevermind boy.."

"Kim Jongdae! Cepatlah.." Ah itu Kyungsoo. Jongdae mengangguk dari tempatnya saat ini. Bola mata namja tampan yang Jongdae yakini berdarah campuran itu membulat tampak kaget.

"Err.. Tuan.. Maaf dan.. Aku.. Permisi.." Pamit namja Kim itu kaku seraya mengusap tengguknya canggung. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum.

"Berhati-hatilah Boy.." Jongdae tersenyum tipis kemudian berlalu menyusul kedua sahabatnya yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter di depannya. Namja tinggi itu menatap kepergian sang namja bertulang rahang tegas itu nanar. "Benarkah dia Kim Jong-"

"Hey Wu YiFan!"

.

- Market

- 17.16 KST

Minseok terdiam menatap wajah namja yang hendak membantunya itu dalam. Tampan pikirnya. Namun mungkin bukan berdarah Korea batinnya. Dan itu berarti, mengingatkan ia pada mantan kekasihnya -YiFan- yang bukan berdarah Korea. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Lingkaran hitam samar di bawah matanyapun tak menghilangkan kesan tampan nan elegan dari penampilannya, komentar Minseok.

"Nona.." Namja itu mengguncang bahu sempit Minseok pelan.

"Y-ye?" Respon Minseok gugup.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya namja itu seraya terkekeh pelan. Minseok menunduk seraya menggeleng pelan. Ia sedikit merona malu karena tertangkap tangan melamun di hadapan namja yang baru saja ia temui itu.

"Aniyo.. Maaf.." Lirih Minseok pelan.

"Ah.. Gwenchana Nona.." Ucap sang namja santai. "Banyak wanita yang melihatku seperti itu.. Mungkin terpesona.." Lanjutnya diselingi tawa kecil. Minseok mendongak. Mungkin agak keberatan. "Ah.. Tidak.. Aku hanya bercanda.." Sergah namja itu. "Jadi.. Berapa yang kau butuhkan Nona?" Minseok tersenyum kaku.

"Tolong ambilkan lima untukku.." Jawab Minseok malu-malu. Namja itu membulatkan matanya agak kaget mungkin, namun setelahnya ia menuruti apa keinginan Minseok. Lengan panjangnya dengan hati-hati tergerak meraih beberapa kaleng potato chip yang masih bertengger manis di singgahsananya. Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah Minseok sebelum meletakkan potato chip itu perlahan ke trolley milik yeoja itu.

"Jadi.. Apakah kau akan menghabiskan semua potato chip ini sendirian Nona?" Tanyanya jahil. Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf.. Ini bukan untukku.." Elaknya.

"Jadi?"

"Untuk anakku.."

.

- CYP Entertainment

- 17.16 KST

YiFan menoleh ke arah sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal semenjak zaman sekolah dulu. Ia tersenyum tipis seraya melangkah mendekat ke arah namja tinggi dengan senyumnya yang terkesan bodoh dan lebar itu.

"Hey.. Tuan CEO apa kabar?" Tanyanya menyeringai kecil. Sang CEO hanya tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya erat.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Tuan Wu.. Apa kabarmu dan ada angin apa sampai kau datang jauh-jauh dari Kanada ke Korea eoh?" Tanya sang CEO heran seraya menatap wajah tampan YiFan lekat. "Jangan bilang kau ke sini karena wajahmu sudah tidak laku di pasaran model luar sana eoh?" YiFan terkekeh pelan.

"Bisakah kita bicara sedikit pribadi Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

.

- Market

- 17.17 KST

Namja tampan dengan lingkaran mata hitam samar itu terdiam tanpa kata. Apakah ia kaget? Sepertinya, ya. Napasnya agak tercekat kali ini. Entah mengapa ada perasaan kecewa ketika mengetahui status sang yeoja yang telah memiliki buah hati itu. Apakah ia menginginkan sesuatu dari yeoja yang baru pertama kali di temuinya itu? Ah tidak-tidak. Ia menggeleng pelan berusaha menampik pemikirannya yang entah melayang tak tentu arah. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Apakah anakmu itu sangat menyukai potato chip?" Tanyanya ramah. Sekedar basa-basi mungkin. Minseok tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm.. Tidak juga.. Ia adalah seorang chicken mania.. Sedangkan potato chip ini hanya sebagai kudapan ringan jika ada sahabatnya yang berkunjung ke rumah kami.." Jawab Minseok santai. Namja itu mengangguk pelan.

"Ah begitu.." Responnya. "Dan.. Ah.. Aku Huang ZiTao.." Ucap namja itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Minseok menyambut uluran tangan itu ramah kemudian menjabatnya.

"Aku Kim Minseok.." Ucapnya. "Senang berkenalan dengan namja ramah sepertimu Tuan Huang.." Lanjutnya tersenyum tipis. Seketika namja itu terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf.. Sepertinya aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku Tao atau ZiTao.." Namja itu mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Canggung mungkin.

"Ah.. Baiklah jika itu nyaman untukmu.." Minseok terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu err.. Tao.. Apakah kau berkenan jika aku pamit terlebih dulu?" Tao tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah.. Kenapa tidak? Berhati-hatilah Minseok.." Ucapnya. Minseok membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum berucap.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu.." Dan setelahnya Minseok mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki miliknya menuju kasir yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Tao terdiam tanpa kata seraya menatap punggung sempit milik yeoja Kim itu yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Sebuah senyum simpulpun tercipta di sudut bibirnya yang unik.

"Yeppo.."

.

- Ice Cream Magic Shop

- 17.30 KST

"Kai.." Buka Jongdae santai. "Jadi.. Apa yang terjadi denganmu tadi? Kenapa kau lama sekali di ruang audisi?" Tanyanya antusias sebelum memasukkan sesendok ice cream strawberry ke dalam mulutnya. Kai yang tengah menatap ice cream cokelatnya mendongak.

"Ah itu.. Errr.. Entah mengapa ketika aku selesai menampilkan danceku CEO Park tiba-tiba memanggil seorang choreografer dan menyuruhnya untuk memberiku beberapa gerakan yang cukup rumit untukku.." Jelas Kai.

"Lalu?" Ah ini Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. Aku mampu menangkap choreonya dan CEO Park tertawa sebelum akhirnya meloloskanku dalam audisi ini.." Jongdae tersenyum senang sebelum menepuk bahu lebar Kai pelan.

"Kau beruntung Kai.." Ucapnya. Kai meliriknya sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tak akan seperti ini tanpa kalian Hyung.." Ucap Kai santai sebelum menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya. "Dan.. Apa langkah kalian selanjutnya?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai penuh perhatian.

"Mungkin aku akan ikut audisi di agensi lain.." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum melahap sesendok ice cream cokelat miliknya. Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan.. Jongdae Hyung?"

"Entahlah.. Mungkin aku akan menunggu seseorang menjemputku di suatu tempat dan menawariku menjadi seorang trinee.." Ia terkekeh pelan sementara Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung miliknya.

"Adakah yang seperti itu?" Tanyanya setelah melahap sesendok kecil ice cream pesanannya. Jongdae terkekeh.

"Apakah ada yang tidak mungkin?"

.

- Kim's Family House

- 18.15 KST

Sesosok yeoja yang berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga dalam rumah sederhana itu tampak sibuk sepertinya. Dengan gerakan yang cekatan namun tetap berhati-hati ia mulai bersiap menyiapkan keperluan untuk menu makan malamnya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika kimchi yang ia beli tadi telah siap di meja makan sementara makanan utama malam ini tengah ia racik. Sup untuk makan malam tidak buruk bukan?

Tangan mungilnya tergerak dengan cekatan ketika ia masuk pada tahap pemotongan jamur dan tahu yang telah menunggu di sebuah mangkuk. Jamur demi jamur, tahu demi tahupun telah ia potong dengan rapi dan cepat. Ia mulai menyalakan kompor untuk merebus air hingga mendidih untuk merebus seluruh sayurannya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pisau, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk meraih sebuah daun bawang yang hendak ia iris tipis.

"Eomma.." Itu Kai. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang Eomma namja itu memasuki rumah tanpa suara atau mungkin Minseok memang tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu fokus pada masakannya. Minseok sedikit terlonjak ketika sebuah tubuh memeluknya dari belakang. Sama hangatnya dengan milik seseorang. YiFan. Minseok tersenyum tipis.

"Kai.. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Sudah Eomma.. Dan Jongdae Hyung juga berada di sini.." Ucap Kai hampir berbisik. Minseok kembali tersenyum.

"Dia ingin menginap?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu.." Minseok masih tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, bersihkanlah tubuh kalian dan makan malam akan siap.." Titah Minseok lembut sebelum terkekeh pelan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Eomma.." Mulai Kai hangat. "Aku menyayangimu.."

CUP

Setelah apa yang ia lontarkan, namja berusia enam belas tahun itu dengan secepat kilat berlari menuju kamar pribadinya dengan Jongdae yang berada di dalamnya. Minseok terdiam. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kalimat menyejukkan itu langsung dari bibir anak semata wayangnya. Minseok tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kai.. Maaf jika kau sampai saat ini belum mengetahui siapa ayahmu yang sebenarnya.." Ia berbisik lirih.

.

- CYP Entertainment

- 18.16 KST

Sosok namja bertubuh tegap dengan wajah tampan bak titisan dewa itu menatap keluar jendela perusahaan milik sahabatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan hidangan yang disediakan oleh sang CEO sama sekali belum sempat ia sentuh seujung jaripun. Jika boleh jujur, namja itu sedikit ragu dengan keputusan yang tengah ia timbang itu. Ia menghela napasnya pelan dengan kedua bola matanya yang terus menatap keluar jendela.

"Kris.. Kuharap kau tidak melamun di depan jendela mahal itu Kris.." Mulai CEO muda bermarga Park itu pelan. Ia berusaha menelan makanan yang berada di rongga mulutnya paksa. "Arrgh.." Ia menelannya sulit. "Kr-Kris.." Panggilnya terdengar janggal. YiFan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia berbalik menghadap ke arah CEO muda yang sempat ia punggungi itu. Namja Park itu kini tengah memegang lehernya seakan tercekat di dalam sana. "A-air.."

"Bodoh.." Dengan langkah yang sedikit malas namun penuh kekhawatiran itu YiFan dengan cekatan segera meraih gelas berisi air mineral yang dibutuhkan oleh CEO muda Park. Ia memberikan gelas itu cepat. "Chanyeol! Cepat minum.." Namja bermarga Park itu mengangguk sebelum menerima gelas yang YiFan berikan kemudian meminumnya cepat. "Ceroboh!" Sindirnya pelan seraya menepuk tengkuk CEO tampan itu keras.

"Ohok!"

TUK

"A-apa?!" Kedua bola mata milik seorang Wu YiFan kini membulat sempurna dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Yeol.. Kau ingin bunuh diri dengan memakan tulang ayam ini?" Ucapnya datar seraya mengarahkan jarinya menunjuk suatu objek yang terlihat basah tergeletak di atas meja. Chanyeol tak merespon. Ia masih sibuk dengan acara meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya jika tidak ingin mati.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Engahnya. "Terima kasih Kris.. Astaga.. Aku hampir terbunuh.." Ucap CEO Park menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau bukan terbunuh Yeol.. Tapi bunuh diri.." Ralat YiFan terdengar malas sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan tubuh proporsional miliknya ke salah satu sofa single milik CEO tampan itu kasar.

"Sudahlah Kris.. Lupakan itu.." Ucap Chanyeol santai sebelum meraih sumpit miliknya yang sempat ia lepaskan tanpa peduli. Ia mulai meraih makanan yang telah menjadi haknya. "Jadi Kris, apa tujuanmu datang ke Korea hmm?" Tanyanya sebelum melahap potongan ayam lain yang masih tersisa.

"Stop.. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk mengungkit okay, dan tolong, aku bukan Kris saat ini.. Aku YiFan ingat itu Park Chanyeol.. Wu YiFan.." Ralat namja Wu itu tegas. "Dan masalah tujuanku itu.. Aku berniat berhenti menjadi model di Kanada Yeol.." Lanjutnya terdengar pelan.

"Oh begitu.." Chanyeol masih mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Hingga terjadi sesuatu lagi. "Apa?!" Koornya. "Ohok!"

.

- Kim's Family House

- 18.30 KST

Sosok yeoja bermarga Kim di sana menatap meja makannya dengan puas. Sebuah senyum penuh rasa bangga ia ukir tepat di bibir plum miliknya. Sup hangat dengan kimchi dan beberapa potong ayam panggang telah tersaji di sana. Cukup sederhana dan sangat ia syukuri. Ia bersenandung pelan seraya menorehkan langkahnya menuju lantai dua; tempat di mana kamar sang anak berada.

"Kai.." Panggilnya lembut. Ia masih berada di tangga saat ini. "Kai.. Makan malam siap.." Tak ada respon berarti dari anak semata wayangnya itu. "Kim Jongin.." Panggilnya lagi. Namun nihil. "Jongdae.."

"Ya Eomma.." Minseok tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tidak kaget jika Jongdae memanggilnya seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah menganggap Jongdae sebagai anaknya. Ia merasa Jongdae seperti sosok kakak bagi Kai. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang menganggap Jongdae sebagai Hyung-nya. Jadi, baginya tak apa. Bukan masalah besar.

"Jongdae-ya.. Cepat turun.. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam.." Ucap Minseok terdengar lantang.

"Baik Eomma.." Respon Jongdae ramah seraya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Tunggu kami ne? Kai sedang berusaha membuka pintu toiletnya.." Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Kau menjahilinya Jongdae?" Tanya Minseok tak percaya. Tak percaya dengan kejahilan namja Kim yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari anaknya itu. Jongdae terkekeh dari balik pintu.

"Aku bukan menjahilinya Eomma.. Aku hanya mencoba mengeksekusi penjebakanku Eomma.." Belanya seraya tertawa pelan.

"Astaga Jongdae.." Minseok kembali menggeleng. "Apa kau tega melihat Kai menangis di dalam toilet jika tidak mendapat ayam pada menu makan malamnya hmm?" Tanya Minseok lembut.

"Ah.. Kau benar Eomma.. Baiklah.. Aku akan membantunya.." Sebuah senyum lebar khas milik seorang Kim Jongdae akhirnya tercipta sebelum namja tampan itu kembali memasuki kamar pribadi Kai. Minseok menghela napasnya pelan.

"Sampai kapan Jongdae akan menjahili setiap orang eoh?" Ia terkekeh sebelum kembali menuju ruang makan yang dipenuhi aura hangat di sana.

Setelah lima menit menunggu sang anak, kini mereka bertigapun telah berkumpul dengan menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Jongdae dan Kai menduduki kursi yang berhadapan sementara Minseok menduduki sisi lain di antara mereka. Ketiga sosok bermarga Kim itu telah siap dengan alat makannya. Dengan hati-hati Minseok mulai menuangkan beberapa sendok nasi ke dalam mangkuk milik Kai dan Jongdae. Ia tersenyum ketika mata kantuk Kai nampak berbinar ketika melihat hidangan apa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kai.. Jadi bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Minseok lembut sebelum ia menuangkan nasi ke dalam mangkuknya sendiri. Kai tersenyum dengan senyum riang miliknya.

"Tidak buruk kurasa Eomma.." Jawabnya terdengar antusias. Minseok tersenyum.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu Jongdae-ya?" Tanyanya tak kalah lembut. Ia menatap namja tampan itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu sementara namja tampan yang ia tatap itu nampak mengukir senyum lemah di sudut bibirnya.

"A-ah.. Tidak terlalu bagus mungkin.." Jawabnya sebelum terkekeh pelan. Ekspresi wajah Minseok perlahan berubah khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi Jongdae?" Tanyanya dengan nada gelisah. Ia menggenggam salah satu tangan Jongdae erat. Berusaha meminta penjelasan dari namja muda itu. Namun, nihil. Ia tak sanggup untuk berkomentar.

"Eomma.." Buka Kai. "Sore tadi kami mengikuti audisi di CYP Entertainment bersama dengan Kyungsoo Hyung.. Namun diantara kami bertiga hanya satu yang lolos.." Jelas Kai pelan. "Dan.. Eomma bisa menebak ekspresi Jongdae Hyung.." Jongdae tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin itu bukan tempat yang sesuai untukku Eomma.." Ucapnya terdengar tegar. Minseok tersenyum penuh arti kali ini.

"Aku senang jika kau dapat menerima kenyataan dengan baik Jongdae.. Aku bangga jika kau dapat mengambil sisi positif dari apa yang telah terjadi.." Ucap Minseok lembut. "Kemarilah.. Biarkan Eomma memberimu pelukan.." Lanjut Minseok terkekeh pelan sementara Jongdae menatapnya antusias.

"Terima kasih Eomma.." Dengan segera, namja muda itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Eomma Kai dalam dekapannya. "Terima kasih.." Bisiknya pelan sebelum melepas pelukannya. Kai tersenyum tipis. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan pikirnya.

"Haha.." Tawa Kai pelan. Jongdae menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau mencari kesempatan.." Jawab Kai datar.

"Aku tidak mencari kesempatan.. Tapi kesempatan yang membutuhkanku Kim Jongin.." Bela Jongdae terdengar malas.

"Benarkah? Apa kau memang dapat memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mencuri pelukan Eommaku eoh?" Ucap Kai terdengar mencibir. Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Hey Tuan Kim.. Ayolah makan dan lupakan masalah ini okay?" Potong Minseok cepat sebelum Jongdae sempat melontarkan sepatah katapun kali ini. "Cepat makan atau tidak sama sekali.." Ancam Minseok terdengar tegas.

"A-apa?" Kai membulatkan matanya kali ini. Oh ia tidak akan rela mengabaikan ayam panggang yang telah terhidang itu. Ia tidak tega jika ia tak dapat menyentuh seujung jaripun kudapan menggoda itu. "Baiklah, kami diam.." Ucapnya pelan sebelum meraih salah satu bagian dari ptongan ayam panggang menggoda selera itu.

"Bagus.." Dan setelahnya tiga individu di sana menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Jongdae dan Kai tidak lagi beradu pendapat. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan menu makan malam ini. Sampai akhirnya Minseok mengingat sesuatu. "Kai, Jongdae.. Siapa di antara kalian bertiga yang lolos audisi itu hmm?" Tanyanya. Jongdae dan Kai saling melirik.

"Kai, Eomma.." Jawab Jongdae tersenyum tipis. "Hanya Kai yang lolos di antara kami bertiga.. Dan, aku sudah menduganya.." Lanjut Jongdae terkekeh pelan. Minseok menatap Kai dengan pandangan hangatnya.

"Benarkah Kai?" Tanyanya. Kai mengangguk.

"Iya Eomma.. Aku lolos.." Jawabnya.

"Oh terima kasih Tuhan.. Aku bersyukur akan itu.." Dengan perlahan Minseok merengkuh tubuh tegap sang anak dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Selamat Kai, Eomma bangga padamu.." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih Eomma.."

Lima belas menit sudah acara makan malam keluarga Kim itu usai. Namun baru lima menit lalu Minseok baru menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihnya. Lama di dapur membuatnya sedikit lelah dan membutuhkan sedikit relaksasi. Ia mencoba meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku sebelum melangkah ke arah ruang keluarga sederhana milik keluarga kecilnya. Oh, ada Jongdae di sana. Minseok tersenyum.

"Jongdae-ya.." Panggil Minseok lembut seraya mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah salah satu sahabat sang anak. Namja itu menoleh.

"Ya Eomma?" Tanyanya seraya menatap Minseok penuh perhatian. "Ada apa?" Minseok tersenyum lembut sebelum salah satu tangannya tergerak mengusap lembut surai cokelat gelap namja berusia sembilan belas tahun itu.

"Jongdae.. Soal lolos atau tidaknya saat kau audisi tadi, aku yakin kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih baik Dae.. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kalian.. Untuk, kau, Kai, dan Kyungsoo.." Ucap Minseok lembut. "Tolong jangan tunjukkan raut wajah sedihmu Dae.. Kau tampan, suaramu bagus, prestasi akademikmu juga mengagumkan.. Aku yakin kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih Dae.. Ingatlah itu.." Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti.

"Benarkah?" Minseok mengangguk. "Apakah mustahil jika aku berharap akan ada seseorang yang akan mendatangiku dan memintaku menjadi trinee Eomma?" Tanyanya. Minseok menggeleng.

"Teruslah berharap dan berdoa Dae, suatu saat nanti pasti harapanmu akan terwujud.." Senyum Jongdae semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih Eomma.." Ucapnya. Minseok merengkuh tubuh Jongdae dalam dekapannya sebelum mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Naiklah dan temui Kai, aku yakin anak itu sedang mencicipi potato chip kesukaan kalian.." Jongdae mengangguk sebelum berlari pelan menuju lantai atas.

.

- CYP Entertainment

- 19.05 KST

CEO muda bermarga Park di sana tak henti-hentinya memijat pelipisnya bak frustasi. Bola mata bulat miliknya seakan tak percaya menatap sosok yang berhadapan dengannya di ruang pribadinya yang sunyi. CEO Park menghela napasnya sebelum bersuara.

"Kau ingin bercanda denganku Kris?" Tanyanya terus memijat pelipis. Lawan bicaranya mendelik.

"YiFan, Yeol.. YiFan.." Koreksinya sebelum mengangguk malas. "Ini sudah bulat Yeol, aku muak dengan fake marriage-ku dengan Jessica Noona.." Jawab YiFan lelah. Chanyeol mengangguk. Bagaimanapun juga ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan YiFan yang menikah hanya karena tuntutan management.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus terima risiko Kris.." Tanggap Chanyeol sekenanya. YiFan mengangguk tanpa mengoreksi kali ini. "Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point. Sosok model bermarga Wu di sana tersenyum tipis.

"Sederhana Yeol.. Aku ingin menikah dengan mantan kekasihku.." Jawab YiFan terdengar meyakinkan sementara Chanyeol menganga.

"Kau.." Ucapnya. "Serius?" Bola matanya membulat sempurna. YiFan mengangguk.

"Yeah.. Aku serius Park Chanyeol.." CEO Park itu menggeleng tak percaya.

"Bagaimana jika ia sudah mempunyai suami?" Tanyanya lagi. YiFan menyeringai kali ini.

"Bahkan ia tak pernah disentuh namja lain selain aku Yeol.." Jawab YiFan percaya diri.

"Bohong.."

"Hey.. She is not such a bitch.. Dia yeoja baik-baik Yeol.." Bela YiFan dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Baik? Buktikan padaku.." Tantang Chanyeol ikut meninggi.

"Dia merawat anak kami dengan baik Yeol.." Chanyeol tersedak salivanya sendiri kali ini.

"Bahkan ia hamil di luar nikah Kris!"

"Hey.. Mungkin banyak yang seperti itu.. Tapi dia hanya setia pada satu orang.." Tanggap YiFan datar. "Aku.."

"Baiklah.. Coba kita lihat siapa yeoja itu.."

.

- Kim's Family House

- 20.30 KST

TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan pintu rumahnya membawa Minseok kembali ke dunia nyata. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur di sofa ruang keluarganya yang sepi.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Minseok mengusap sudut matanya sebelum menguap kecil kemudian bangkit dari sofa. Ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya.

CKLEK

Pintu rumahnyapun terbuka sebelum yeoja manis itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Selamat malam Nona Kim.."

To be continued..

Review juseyo

MONGGO~

satu review sangat bergarga bagi saya.. LOL XD


End file.
